The Button oneshot
by K9 Block
Summary: A scene in the TARDIS where Ten and Rose realise what the rest of us have known all along!


It had all happened so innocently, the Doctor had been trying to sew a button on his shirt, she had watched him at first, fumbling as he kept tying the thread in knots and generally making a complete hash of it. Eventually after he had stabbed himself with the needle for the third time she offered to do it for him.

It had taken her some time to untangle the mess he had made, and she was aware of him staring at her, she didn't say anything though and carried on untangling his efforts, and then sewing the button on.

When she was done she looked up and caught his eye for just a second, she got up casually and handed him the shirt, it was then that she noticed it, her hand grazed his leg as she gave him the shirt and she felt it. He was hard and erect, he looked up and looked away, the moment had passed.

Later, she felt his eyes boring in to her again, she was tired and had been reclining back in the pilots seat with her eyes closed, she opened her eyes and this time he didn't immediately look away, her eyes flicked down to his groin and back up to his face, a moment he couldn't have failed to miss and she flushed, he was visible beneath the cloth of his trousers and she felt desire course through her body.

He continued to look at her, desire burning in his chocolate brown eyes, she nodded slightly, he rose and carried her to a room she hadn't seen before. It was richly decorated with all kinds of fabric drapes covering the walls, in the middle of the circular room was a large circular bed, that was covered in the most exquisite coverings she had ever seen, silks of all different colours, some she didn't even have a name for, he laid her gently on the bed and looked at her and she at him.

She had wanted this since that day on the Sycorax ship, when he had opened the door of the TARDIS and had stood there in his pyjamas and robe. He had asked how he had looked and she had wanted to say drop dead gorgeous, but of course the Prime Minister was there and people had been murdered, the fate of the planet itself was in his hands, she could hardly tell him she wanted inside his pants then! So she had remained calm, and told him different, and that his hair was sort of brown. Sort of brown! What an understatement, it was gorgeous, thick and wild in a tamed and stated way, how she had wanted to run her fingers through that sort of brown hair!

He bent over her, no words were needed, the desire was written all over her face, he kissed her lightly, tasting her, and then deeply his tongue finding hers, he was expertly undressing her and she found the zip of his trousers, she lowered it and felt inside, he was stiff, hard, ready, she undid the button and slid the trousers over his slim hips, she felt him shudder as she rubbed her hand over the cloth of his boxers, they were straining and she slipped those down too, he was released, she took him in her hand and cupped his testicles, teasing them.

He was at her throat now. kissing her skin and travelling down her body, he found her breasts and cupped them one in each hand, his mouth found first one nipple and then the second, he licked, teased, bit gently, she moaned as he carried on down her body, kissing her stomach and down to her hips. All the while she was kneading his genitals gently; she felt the wetness at the tip of his penis and knew it wouldn't be long before he needed release.

His mouth was between her legs now, he was kissing her and flicking with his tongue, she felt his tongue part her lips and explore her inside, she shuddered and felt the fire inside her burning, he felt her shudder too and knew it wouldn't be long before she came, but he wanted her to cum alone the first time, so he continued to explore her with his tongue until he found it, he flicked with his tongue and she shuddered again, she called his name out in a panting breath, all he needed to do was keep this up and she would climax, he flicked her again and again, placed his hands on her breasts and tightened his fingers around her nipples.

She was lost, lost in the moment, she was so close to climaxing but she wanted him inside her, she called his name and he told her to cum, to let go and the next time he would be inside her, he flicked again, the fire inside her grew in intensity, she was his in every way possible, his fingers and tongue expertly finding every way he could to give her pleasure, and then it happened, she came, her muscles contracted around his tongue, he tasted her and stayed within her until the last contraction faded away.

He withdrew his tongue and expertly guided his penis in, he thrust within her the tip finding that secret place again and again, he lightly lifted her up to face him and kissed her deeply, she moved with him and he gasped, he told her if she wanted him to last she'd best stop that, but she didn't want him to last, she wanted him to cum so hard and fast that he forgot where he was, so she carried on, and he thrust faster and faster realising what she wanted, as he lost rhythm she knew he was about to cum, she surrendered to her own second delicious climax as he came inside her, grunting as he did, she pulled away slightly and moved back down on him as his cum completed, they parted and lay gasping for breath, she looked at him, he was bathed in sweat as was she, and she wondered how long it had been since he had done that, she asked him.

He told her how the Time Lords had become sterile through centuries of in breeding, and how the sexual act had been deemed base and animalistic, the Time Lords loomed their children and any with a navel like he had were considered lower class.

She held him as he told her this, stories of home always made him sad, she coyly took him in her hands and felt him twitch, clearly Time Lord males could keep this up longer than their human counterparts, she stroked along his length, and felt him harden, she continued until he was breathing hard and fast, then she shifted so that she was astride him, she was in control, riding him like a horse in a rising trot, his eyes were wide and she kissed him hard and finally ran her fingers through his hair, she shuddered knowing she would climax again soon and wanting him to cum too, she was breathing hard now and he clutched at her breasts again, tweaking her nipples between thumb and index finger. She gasped as she came and he came too, she was still, holding her position, as he came inside her, then she lifted off a fraction and ground her hips in to his, they both came again.

Now she lay on top of him, both were catching their breath, they were bathed in each others sweat and juices, when they had caught their breath she suggested they use the shower room that the TARDIS had thoughtfully provided for them.

She led him to the room and was pleasantly surprised by what she found, apart from the usual necessary bathroom pieces there was a very large circular shower enclosure, the inside was easily big enough for two grown adults to lie down in if they wished to.

There were two large rainstorm style shower heads, each with a smaller handheld attachment, and body jets were strategically placed all around the glass walls and at various heights, yes this would do indeed.

She turned the water on and waited for it to reach a comfortable temperature before leading him inside and closing the door. At first they just enjoyed the sensation of the warm water playing over their bodies, she watched as the water flattened his bouncy hair and coursed down his slim well muscled body, she wanted him again, wanted him inside her, but first she wanted to watch him cum, she placed her hands on his shoulders ad kissed him deeply, parting his lips and finding his tongue, when she needed to breathe she pulled back and noticed that he was already stiffening, she kissed his neck, shoulders, her hands found his nipples and teased them, she worked down his body with her mouth till she found his nipples again, he was leaning against the glass wall his legs slightly apart, she lowered her hands and moved his legs further apart finding his penis she lightly stroked along it's length feeling it respond with each stroke, she gripped him harder and felt him shudder as he let himself be toyed with.

She knelt down and took his length in her mouth, she tasted him, he was spicy, hot and exotic, she played her tongue over his tip enjoying the small moans of pleasure that were escaping his lips.

The water felt warm and soothing over his body, what was she doing? He felt her take him in her mouth, felt her insistent sucking and nibbling, she wanted him to cum, he wanted to cum, he looked down she was looking at him, momentarily he felt embarrassed, but she just smiled with her eyes and he let himself go, she wanted to see him experience the pleasure she was giving him, nothing wrong with that, he had done the same with her, watched as her face flushed and her lips parted in ecstasy.

Now he knew he was flushed too, and as he groaned a deep throaty growl she watched him cum, his back arched as he let the orgasm wash through him, she swallowed and took him further in to her mouth, flicking his tip as he exploded once more. When he was done, she calmly stood up and placed his hands on her backside, she said just two words, "Now together."

He lifted her up and she ran her fingers through his hair again, oh how she seemed to enjoy that! She threw her head back and he explored her breasts with his mouth, she felt like putty in his hands and then he was inside her, she put her legs around his slim hips and he moved her back to the glass panel, she bent her head forward and reached with her tongue for his right ear, he smiled knowing what she was searching for, she found it and flicked her tongued over and around his ear. He was thrusting less rhythmically now, a sure sigh he was about to cum, more, just a little bit more, she put her tongue deep in his ear and ran her hands through his sodden hair, he couldn't hold it anymore, he came and moments after she did too, their climaxes peeking at almost the same moment in time. How he wished he could hold on to this moment for all eternity, his Rose, his and no one elses. They finished, each breathing heavily, he lowered her to he floor and gazed at her. She laughed and suggested they wash.

He washed her first, he washed her hair and ran the soap over every inch of her body, time and time again she shuddered and he realised that he was making her cum just by touching and exploring her in intimate detail. She was in heaven, every time he touched her he found some new way of making her body contract, she was exhausted though, she would need to sleep soon, he finished washing her and she took her turn at seeing to him. She washed that thick beautiful hair and lightly soaped his body, she tried to be careful not to arouse him too much which proved tricky but she looked up at him and he knew she needed to rest.

When she was done they towelled up and lay back on the bed, now their bed, no more would they retire to separate rooms. This was their room, their sanctuary, he could see she was exhausted and took her in his arms, as he felt her relax in to a deep dreamless sleep, he smiled to himself, this was what he wanted, he felt at peace, surely the universe could take care of itself for a week or two.


End file.
